


Of Gearsticks and Radios

by thilia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-22
Updated: 2008-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is fascinated by certain functions of Harry's new Muggle car...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Gearsticks and Radios

**Author's Note:**

> Written after a weird IM conversation with Camillily.

“Oh, Harry? Harry, what do you call that?”

Harry groaned in frustration, and suddenly wished he had just asked Draco to Floo to his house instead of suggesting to pick him up the Muggle way. Draco’s reaction at seeing Harry’s new car had been very enthusiastic, and he’d even referred to it as “shiny” before proceeding to ask millions of questions about every tiny, insignificant detail. Also, the Gods seemed to hate Harry since there were traffic jams everywhere, which only enabled Draco to explore the car more carefully.

Draco was now pointing at the handbrake, and Harry patiently explained to him how it worked. Once informed, Draco quickly moved his focus to the car radio. He pushed eagerly at the buttons, which were the only things Harry had allowed him to touch. Harry tried to keep calm as the volume of the music grew louder and then weaker, and the radio channels changed in quick succession before stopping altogether.

There was a heavenly, blissful silence for a brief moment, until Draco spoke again.

“Harry?” he said, and even though Harry didn’t turn his head, he knew his boyfriend was biting his lip as he always did when using that small voice.

“Yes, Draco?” Harry asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

“Harry, I think I broke it,” Draco answered softly, and Harry had to smile at the guilt he could hear in his lover’s voice. “It just stopped. I’m sorry.”

Harry placed a hand on Draco’s thigh in comfort, and when he looked over at the other boy he saw him pouting adorably. “You didn’t break it, honey,” he explained and pressed the “Play”-button, making the music roar out of the speakers. “You just set it on pause.”

Draco beamed in relief and leaned over to kiss Harry’s cheek. “You are so smart, Harry. And you really have the coolest stuff,” he said in awe, using language he had probably picked up from a Muggle film they’d watched together. He pulled back, snuggled happily into his seat and hummed contentedly to the music. Then something else caught his interest.

“What is _that_?” he blurted out excitedly, his eyes almost popping out of his head. “Is that a phallus? Oh sweet Merlin, the car has a cock!”

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes when Draco giggled childishly. “No Draco, that is the gearstick,” he explained, shaking his head in amusement. Only Draco would think of something pervy like that.

Draco seemed to ponder it for a moment, while running a hand over the stick almost affectionately. “I bet it would be really stimulating if I sat on it. I think it would fit.”

Harry choked, and nearly crashed right into the car in front of him as it abruptly came to a halt at a traffic light. He turned his head in shock. “You did not just say that!” he said incredulously, but the wicked twinkle in Draco’s eyes told him that he had indeed.

“What?” Draco asked innocently.

“The only gearstick you’ll ever sit on is _mine_ ,” Harry murmured, making Draco snicker.

For the rest of the journey, Harry had difficulties concentrating on the road.

***

When Harry suddenly woke up in the middle of the night he first wondered why, before realizing that the spot beside him on the bed was cold and empty.

“Draco?” he called sleepily as he sat up, looking around in confusion. Draco was nowhere in sight.

He slipped out of the bed, pulled his boxers on, and then went looking for his lover. Draco wasn’t in any of the rooms on the first floor; nor could he be found in the kitchen or the sitting room. When a clueless Harry stepped back into the hallway, he noticed that the door which led to the garage was open. He shrugged and reached out to close it, but then curiosity got the better of him and he decided to go and check.

Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw next. He gasped and had to clutch the doorframe to prevent from fainting right then and there.

There was Draco, stark naked and bobbing up and down in the car, his head thrown back in ecstasy. Harry felt his mouth go dry and he stared at the weird yet erotic scene wide-eyed and half in shock. It was insanely arousing to see his lover do something so completely naughty.

He was riding the fucking gearstick.

For a split second, Harry considered turning around and walking back to his bedroom, pretending not to have seen anything. But his feet seemed to have developed a life of their own, and soon Harry was standing by the driver’s door.

He let out a shaky breath when he could finally take in the entire scene; Draco’s legs were on either of the front seats, one hand pressed against the misty window while the other one was wrapped tightly around his dick, stroking it forcefully. The most enticing thing, though, was Draco’s greedy arse swallowing the whole gearstick in a steady rhythm.

“Harryy,” Draco moaned, and Harry watched in fascination as Draco’s body shivered. The slight curve of the gear-stick had to be rubbing at his prostate.

When Harry managed to tear his eyes away from his lover’s bottom, he looked up into hungry, storm-grey eyes. Draco let go of his cock and reached out, wanting Harry to get inside the car. Harry clumsily stumbled onto the driver’s seat, and then started touching Draco, his hands roaming over his boyfriend’s sweaty skin. His fingers slid down Draco’s back before stopping to stroke the rim of Draco’s entrance. Harry sucked in a sharp breath as he watched the stick disappear inside of Draco. How could something this utterly ridiculous be this _hot_?

Almost automatically Harry leaned forward, his free hand sneaking into his boxers to grip his own throbbing erection. He bent to swipe his tongue over the leaking head of Draco’s cock, and his lover cried out his name at the touch. Harry attempted to take all of Draco into his mouth, but Draco’s violent thrusts made it impossible. Harry’s head bumped painfully against the dashboard and the radio, and the music started booming out of the speakers.

Harry sat back and rubbed his head, and then he tugged at his underwear frantically and closed a fist around his cock while guiding Draco’s hand on his erection.

“God, I wish you could see yourself,” Harry breathed, pulling at his cock furiously, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead. “So hot… You filthy, little whore.”

Draco moaned at that and began moving up and down even faster, letting out soft gasps and delicious moans that occasionally sounded like ‘Harry’. At the same time as Harry felt his orgasm approach, Draco shot his load all over the radio. Harry was still milking their cocks when Draco lifted his arse and slumped boneless onto Harry’s lap.

Harry’s arms came up to wrap tightly around his lover, his fingers gently combing through Draco’s damp hair, and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. One palm lingered on Draco’s arse, gentle fingertips brushing over the sore opening that was still stretched and clenching compulsively.

They sat in silence for long minutes before Draco kissed Harry’s collarbone and grinned. “Fourth gear is best,” he stated, and Harry rolled his eyes at him. “Oh come on! Tell me you didn’t enjoy it.” Draco huffed, but he smiled again when Harry pulled him closer.

There was a brief silence, during which both boys caught their breaths, and then Draco suddenly started giggling. “Harry?”

“Hm?” Harry hummed, tanned, rough hands stroking over Draco’s sweaty back.

Draco giggled some more and not for the first time, Harry wondered what he had done to deserve this.

“What is it, Draco?” he asked impatiently.

“Nothing,” Draco said, taking a deep breath before he grinned again. “It’s just… I really broke the radio this time.”

Only now did Harry realize that indeed the music had stopped playing, and when he watched his lover’s sticky seed drip down the radio display, he couldn’t help but join in Draco’s laughter.


End file.
